goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Behavior Card Day
Behavior Card Day is the name of a school day where someone (usually the teacher), passes out color coded cards to others in a group, normally in a grounded video. However, grounding scenes are not always present. These videos usually take place in school, where the teacher hands the cards out to students/characters. Behavior cards come in a wide variety of colors and consequences (reward, neutral and disciplinary card colors vary by user). Usually the troublemaker may get in dead meat, due to behavior. The phrase "dead meat" is a term in itself, meaning to have a student permanently expelled from that particular school. Video Examples *'(#1 Most Popular Behavior Card Day Video)' Caillou gets in dead meat Summer Edition: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTBqwr7JsfE *'(The Longest Behavior Card Day Video On Record)' Galvatron Gets in Dead Meat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4UKp1ILZXU *'(The 2nd Longest Behavior Card Day Video On Record)' Trip Gets in Dead Meat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJfS36XYAZY *'Shortest Behavior Card Day Video' http://goanimate.com/videos/098KRZAQkZOA *'The longest vyond Behavior card day video which driller will make the behavior card day video.' Consequences (both positive and negative) Reward Cards *Graduation (getting your diploma) *Getting to stay off school for at least one year *Automatically placed in a college/university *Skipping grade levels *Prize money, tickets to a concert or sport show or any other kind of prize(rarely) *White rarely meaning good/bad *Getting to stay off school for "X" amount of months (1-11 months if schools have year-round, 1-9 months if schools don't have year-round) *Getting to stay off school for "X" amount of weeks (1-4 weeks) *Getting to stay off school for "X: amount of days (1-4 days) *Going home for a day *Homework pass *Being dismissed from school early Neutral Cards *Nothing (Usually represented by a plain white card, or "A stupid sheet of paper," as quoted by the character(s) getting in "dead meat" for that video.) Disciplinary Cards *Miminal amount of trouble (like warnings) (Teacher usually quotes, "Not a detention, just a talk after school.") *Student-teacher conferences / Parent-teacher conferences *Loss of recess (in elementary school) *Detention **Level 0: 1-1.88*10^43 Planck times ** Level 1: 1-9 minutes **Level 2: 10-59 minutes **Level 3: 1-5 hours **Level 4: 5-23 hours **Level 5: 1-4 days; 1-4 weeks; 1-9 months (1-11 months year-round) **Level 6: Until you complete school **Detention at home *Suspension for a limited amount of time (1 day - 1 year) *Expelled from School Dead meat card If the card is a dead meat one, the color of it may usually be black or sometimes red. It means the one who received this card (usually that troublemaker), is permanently expelled from school, usually by a loud scold done by a teacher. Most of the time, the troublemaker may ask for another chance upon receiving the card, which is usually met by a shout of "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" followed by the expulsion scolding. After that, the troublemaker goes to the principal's office and gets expelled. After that, the principal phones the troublemaker's parents, which will always see the troublemaker(s) get grounded and punished by the parents. *Homework passes are the only rewards given out in real-life, if students worked hard. Category:Dead Meat Videos Category:Grounded Videos Category:Terms Category:Videos